


An Excellent Kisser

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch lied. He knew Starsky was a good kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excellent Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm me_and_thee_100 challenge 102: Kiss. Tag to _Death in a Different Place_.

Hutch had lied. He knew Starsky was a good kisser.

An excellent kisser, if the trail of besotted women his partner had left in his wake over the years was any indication. Excellent at kissing, dancing, at being the sexiest damned thing in jeans Hutch had ever seen.

Sexiest thing out of jeans, too....

 _Stop it._

Hutch reined in his thoughts. His libido too, although that was harder— _yeah, a_ lot _harder_ —to do.

One day, he's gonna have to tell Starsky. Just not yet, so soon after Blaine. He had to wait and see.

Wait, and hope.

 _One day._


End file.
